Asking Luna
by c0llapsing97
Summary: Neville has been wanting to ask Luna to the upcoming dance for awhile. The only issue, along his social awkwardness and tendency to faint under pressure, is that he has no clue how to ask her! Fortunately for him, Harry and Ron become his "wingmen" in order to help him out. After Snape scares the heck out of him and his original attempts fail, will he gain the courage to ask her?


**Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story! Just clear things up, I have posted this one before. I only took it down to work on it when I took the rest of my stories down to edit and redo stull, all that jazz. I hope you enjoy, and please review and favorite (no flames please, though constructive criticism is always welcomed) Enjoy, and sorry about the errors! :)**

* * *

_Asking Luna_

"Be a man Neville!" Harry says to Neville and pats his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"I can't do it!" he shakes his head in defeat.

"Of course you can, all you have to do is walk up to her and ask." Ron says.

Neville swallows nervously and loosens his tie while looking at Luna across the library. Merlin, she was just so beautiful.

"I can't do it! I just can't." he shakes his head.

"You have to! Before someone else asks her!"

"But... Oh, I give up! I can't do this." He sighs remorsefully.

"If you don't do this, we'll send a letter to your grandmother telling her what a coward you were being." Ron threatened and Neville narrowed his eyes at him in an angry matter. He was a Gyffindor, and he refused to be cowardly.

But when it came down to pretty girl, even Gyffindor's had to know when it was time to back down. He couldn't do this; he would just end up getting hurt in the end.

"Go ahead! At least it'll spare me from getting rejected by Luna." Neville begins to walk off confidently, knowing he made the right choice.

Harry and Ron grab him by the arms and pull him back, determined not to let him get away.

"You have to! It's obvious she likes you, just ask."

"Why would a perfect girl like Luna like a moron like me?" Neville puts his head down in shame. He was such a mess, and she was so brilliant and perfect. Why would she ever say yes to him?

"Because you're not a moron, that's why!" Ron says frustrated "Get. That. Through. Your. Thick. Head!" Ron stomps the floor hard between every word and Harry winces in pain while he does so.

"Ron… That was my foot," Harry groans in slight agony.

"Oh... Sorry?"

"How 'bout I just ask her tomorrow?"

"No!" Both Harry and Ron yelled, causing them to receive a death stare from Madame Prince.

"You're going to ask her now! It's only two weeks before the dance; if you put it off any longer she won't have time to get her dress!" Ron whisper/yells.

"Can one of you ask her for me?"

"NO!" They both yell.

"Shhh!" People from all around the library glare and yell at them.

Luna looks over to see what all the commotion is about and Neville's heart flutters when their eyes meet.

_You're such a bloody coward! Just ask her, it's only Luna. It's not like she's going to hit you with a book and run away disgusted._ Neville scolds himself silently.

"Ok. I'll do it!" he whispers

Harry and Ron jump with their hands up. Ron does his victory dance and Harry fist pumps in the air; both of them were celebrating silently so no one else would yell at them.

"Go get em' tiger!" Ron pats his back as he walks towards Luna's table.

"You've got this Neville." Harry assures

Luna looks over at him again. Neville smiles and she smiles back.

_Don't pass out, don't pass out._

She stands from her chair... And walks away!

Neville frowns and looks back at Harry and Ron. They were observing behind an addition of _The Daily Prophet _which wascomplete with cut-outs for their eyes so they can see what was happening. He shrugs and mouths: _Now what?_

Harry and Ron both motion with their hands to keep going.

Neville follows Luna behind the bookcase she disappeared from, hiding him from Harry and Ron's sight.

"He's got this." Harry mumbles cockily to Ron.

Ron hold out his knuckles and Harry fist bumps him with smirks adorning their faces.

"Harry, who are the best wingmen ever?" Ron asks while already knowing the answer .

"We are," Harry smirks

"You bloody well know it!"

Just then, Neville appears running frantically towards them from behind the bookcase.

"Uh-oh." Ron frowns; something clearly didn't go the way they planned.

They pull Neville behind another book shelf and he's out of breath.

"What happened!?" Harry demands

"S-S—" But Neville can't continue without stuttering so badly.

"Spit it out man! Did you ask her or not?!" Ron demands an answer.

Neville shakes his head "No! Snape was there! I couldn't ask in front of Snape!"

Harry and Ron groan in agony. Being Neville's wingman was obviously much more difficult than they had originally thought.

"Ok, new plan!" Ron snaps his fingers with an idea.

Neville shakes his head sadly "Just forget it guys, I'm not good for her anyway."

Harry sighs and pats his back. "You're a good man Neville, she'd be lucky to have you."

"Thanks." Neville gives a small smile.

* * *

This is probably the most stupid, brave, idiotic, and crazy thing Neville has ever done. But after one of Ron and Harry's pep talks, Neville was sure he could do this.

_Be a man Neville!_ He yells at himself.

Oh God, he can't even yell at himself without upsetting his own feelings and making himself feel bad. He was way too sensitive!

This was _not_ a good way to start.

_Just suck it up. You can do it. You're only asking her a simple question… In front of the entire school. What on earth am I thinking?! Idiot, you're an idiot Neville! God! What am I doing?_ He almost bit his nails to the point they were bleeding, that's how nervous he was.

He was at the quidditch game, and he couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. Had he gone mad?

Neville watches as Harry zooms around on his Firebolt, while looking disparately for the snitch. If Harry got it, Gryffindor would easily beat Hufflepuff and face Slytherin in the finals.

Lee Jordan was busy doing commentaries on the game and didn't notice Neville sneak up behind him.

His heart was beating so loudly, he thought others could hear it. Was he really about to do this? Could he, Neville Longbottom, ask Luna Lovegood out in front of the entire student body?

His palms were sweaty and sticky, but he didn't care. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his head as his heart beat radically. He was going to pass out, he was so sure of it.

No. No, he wouldn't pass out. Because he was a man, and men don't faint from asking out a silly girl… And also because Snape was watching, and he definitely couldn't pass out in front of him or else he'd never hear the end of it. Honestly, that man scared the bejesus out of him.

Neville grabs Lee's wand that he was using to amplify his voice.

"Luna?" Neville speaks into the wand, his heart racing a million miles per second; he could barely breathe.

"Neville, what are you doing!?" Lee whispers/yells at him.

"Luna! Hi. It's me, Neville," the entire stadium goes quiet, even the players stop what they're doing. "Neville Longbottom? We have Charms class together and—nevermind! You know me. Well… At least I hope you do. You should anyway, we talk all the time and—"

"LONGBOTTOM! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Professor McGonagall yells from the stands.

Neville ignores her voice and continues. "Luna, I've umm... Liked you, for a long time now,"

Neville's voice catches and he suddenly can't speak.

_Oh God, oh God, not now!_

His eyes roll to the back of his head and he hits the ground with a thud.

The entire stadium is shocked, except for Draco Malfoy, who was snickering at the incident. Fred Weasley, who couldn't believe his and George's luck, jumped up from his seat as soon as Neville hit the ground and yelled: "QUICK! Someone draw a mustache on him!"

Harry only groaned and looked over at Ron, who only shrugged. Why did being Neville's wingman have to be so difficult? Clearly, they didn't realize he was so bloody socially awkward.

* * *

When Neville came around he noticed he was in the hospital wing. He groaned at the feeling of his splitting headache. His eyes fluttered open only to meet the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

"Luna?" he croaked

"How's your head Neville?"

"It's alright." he lies, it actually hurts like hell and it won't stop spinning.

He looks down only to notice she's holding his hand.

His stomach does a summersault and their eyes meet again. She blushes and pulls her hand away, embarrassed.

"Luna, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you..." he looks into her big eyes again.

"Yes?" Her eyes sparkle with excitement and hope.

"I was wondering—," he starts excitedly and the sighs disappointedly "I was wondering when our charms project was due?"

"Oh," she sinks with disappointment, the excitement disappeared from her eyes as well "It was due yesterday..."

Damn it! Not only could Neville fail to ask Luna out, he also forgot about the project...

_Be a man Neville!_ He hears a tiny voice say.

_Ah, shut it_! He tells the voice.

Luna gets up to walk away "Wait!" Neville calls.

She turns around, a new hope ignited inside her. "Yes?"

"Willyougotothedancewithme?!"He mumbles quickly

"Sorry, what was that?"

"WILL. YOU. GO. TO. THE. DANCE. WITH. ME?" He over-pronounces everything and he turns away, his face as red as a tomato.

Luna looks shocked. Her shock melts away into a big smile and Neville's heart is flying.

"Oh Neville!" she skips back over to his bedside "I've been waiting for you to ask me! But... I thought you wouldn't ask, so I told someone else I would go with them.." she says sadly.

His heart that was flying only moment ago falls and breaks on the ground. "Oh, I get it... That's cool.."

"But for what it's worth, I'd much rather go to the dance with you." she kisses his cheek lightly and he blushes to the point he didn't think his face could get closer to the shade of a firetruck. "Promise you'll save me a dance?" she asks

He nods in shock.

She waves him good-bye and skips away from his bedside, leaving him alone.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron stand outside the hospital wing waiting for Neville to come out after seeing Luna leave moments later.

Neville comes out dragging his feet in shock, and obviously smitten. He looks them and gently touches his cheek where Luna kissed it.

"I think I'm in love..." He sighs dreamily.

Yes, Neville was positively and absolutely smitten with love.

"Luna! Luna, wait!" Neville chases after her.

Harry and Ron watch him run down the hall.

"Do you think we should have told him he has a mustache drawn on his face?"

"Naaww," Ron smirks with a tiny flicker of mischief in his eye.

* * *

**Alrighty, so thanks again for reading! Please review, it would make my day! **

**-Amelia-**


End file.
